Harry Potter and the Great Tribulation
by C2Death
Summary: Chapter 14 is up after a LONG time. Please read and review. No trash please. Thx!
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Guest

Harry Potter and the Great Tribulation Hey guys, this is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter story so please  
cut me some slack. I'll try my best to weave it together so that it  
interlocks with Order of the Phoenix. If you have any suggestions I'm  
willing to hear them. Thanks! Note: None of these characters belong to me, they are the property of JK  
Rowling.  
  
It was a hot, humid afternoon at Privet Drive and the people were still  
suffering from the after effects of the drought that occurred the year  
before. All around the neighbourhood, people were seen tending to their  
parched flowerbeds and trying to repair the damage on their lawns.  
  
However, one particular house stood out from the rest. That was number 4, Privet Drive, which was home to the Dursley family. While their neighbours were struck with the fact that the drought had ruined their lawns, Number 4  
managed to escape unscathed.  
  
The real reason behind this was never revealed to the neighbours as the  
Dursleys would fear that they would talk behind their backs. It all  
happened when Harry Potter returned from school that summer...  
  
Harry was an unusual teenager and a wizard. He had just finished his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had come back to the  
Dursleys for another summer. A week into the holidays, Harry heard his  
uncle, Vernon Dursley, yelling from the bottom of the stairs for him to come down. He sauntered down to the kitchen and saw that he had a visitor,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of his school.  
  
'Sit down Harry', said Uncle Vernon apprehensively. Harry sat down and looked at the headmaster, who was gazing at his hands. 'Harry, I've come here because I needed to speak to you', he said. He then signalled Uncle Vernon to leave the kitchen, which he gladly did. 'Firstly, I'm very sorry  
for the loss of Sirius and it wasn't your fault that he died. He died a hero's death in the face of danger and I respect him for that.' Harry felt  
his eyes moisten as Dumbledore spoke. 'I know that you feel the loss greater than I do and I've come here today so as to give my support as well as to brief you on Lord Voldemort's movements.' 'We have been keeping an eye on the Death Eaters for a week now and the signs are not good' he said softly. 'It seems as if he has been making plans for some sort of battle  
and although the details are sketchy at the moment, I will keep you informed.' Harry nodded and drank his cup of tea. 'On a better note, Mrs Weasley has invited you to stay over at the Burrow again for the summer.'  
Harry felt a great sense of joy as well as relief as he didn't have to  
wallow in depression at Privet Drive. 'When do they expect me?', Harry asked. 'At 5 O'clock today', said Dumbledore with a smile. 'Hurry go get  
your things.' Harry felt his heart leap and he immediately raced up the stairs. He hurriedly packed his things into his trunk and lugged it down  
the stairs. 'How will we get there?', he asked Dumbledore. Surely  
Dumbledore had not driven there and Harry was not keen on using Floo powder. 'We will take a Portkey to the Burrow, Harry' said Dumbledore as he produced an empty drinking can. Both of them grasped the can. Harry felt the now familiar jerk somewhere in the navel region. He was leaving Privet Drive to go to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. He couldn't have  
been happier. 


	2. Chapter 2: At the Burrow

Note: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm so happy at the response for the first chapter and have been inspired to write more. I'll try to be as informative as possible so that the plot will be clearer in the coming chapters. Cheers!  
  
Harry's trunk hit the ground with an audible clunk. He quickly got to his feet and straightened his glasses. He glanced at the surroundings of the Burrow and immediately noticed a change. The place was totally different from the Burrow that he knew so well. The usually shabby surroundings were now a showpiece of class and elegance. He noticed a change in wallpaper and furniture and even the dining table was different. Before he had the chance to take a better look at the new surroundings, the Weasley family came down  
the stairs.  
  
There were mixed reactions when they saw him. Mrs Weasley ran and gave him  
a big hug, Fred, George and Ron slapped his shoulders, Ginny smiled and said 'Hello' and Percy shook his hand with his usual pomp but Harry noticed that his ears were red, which meant that Percy was embarrassed as he had  
questioned Harry's sanity during the previous year.  
  
'Harry dear, Dumbledore, how nice to see you both' said Mrs Weasley. 'Come  
and join us for a spot of tea before you go, Dumbledore'. However, Dumbledore declined the offer and said that he had to get back as soon as  
possible. With a sharp crack, he disapparated.  
  
'So tell us Harry, how has your first week of summer holidays been?' enquired Fred and George, who were dressed in clothes made out of dragon hide. 'Fine, but it could have been better' said Harry gloomily. There was a moment of silence as they contemplated his reply. Harry then changed the subject and instead asked them how their business was doing. 'Great!' they  
both said in unison. 'We've had such great success with Weasley Wizard Wheezes that we've decided to expand our business to Hogsmeade, where we'll  
be collaborating with Zonko's Joke Shop.' 'Does that mean that we'll be  
seeing you there?' Harry said enthusiastically. 'Yes, but we'll also be going around to check on our other stores all around.' Harry then felt an overwhelming urge to find out about the transformation that took place at the Burrow, so he burst out, 'What happened here? It looks so different.'  
It was then that all of them smiled. 'Fred and George used part of the  
profits from their joke shop so as to remodel the house.', said Ron.  
  
Harry grinned and then finished his tea before heading up to Ron's room so as to unpack. Although they had remodeled the house, Ron's room was still the same. The familiar orange posters of the Chudley Cannons adorned the walls and Ron still had the bedspread that had the hole in it. While Ron helped Harry unpack, they heard the sounds of pots and pans moving around in the kitchen and smelt Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking wafting up to the  
room.  
  
At 7 O'clock, they all came down and helped Mrs Weasley set the table. As they laid the utensils at their rightful places, Mr Weasley apparated in the kitchen. 'Hello all!', he said in a cheerful voice. They returned his greeting and continued with their work. Later, everyone was seated around the table, savouring Mrs Weasley's cooking. As they tuck in, people started conversing among themselves. Percy and Mr Weasley were talking animatedly  
about some Ministry news, Fred and George were telling their usual repertoire of jokes to Ginny, who was trying hard not to snort and spray all of them with mashed potato, Mrs Weasley was chiding them for joking at  
the table and Ron and Harry just listened while they ate.  
  
'Harry, Hermione will be joining us in a week as she's gone to Siberia with  
her parents.' Both of them grinned at the thought of Hermione trying to  
brave through the cold winter weather in Siberia.  
  
Two hours later, when dinner concluded with a slice of chocolate cake, Harry and the Weasleys retreated to their rooms, their stomachs supremely  
sated. Harry, who was beginning to feel the effects of fatigue, quickly  
changed into his pyjamas and settled down on the bed and fell into a  
dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: OWL's and Pranks

Note: I had some problems while submitting the 2nd chapter and in the process lost all the reviews from the 1st chapter. However, I saved them in my mailbox before that happened and once again I would like to thank you all for your reviews. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!!! Cheers!  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs sizzling on the stove. He quickly got up and changed before heading down to breakfast. When he got down, he realized that he was the last one to wake up. He felt angry that no one had woken him up but at the same time felt appreciative  
towards them for letting him sleep.  
  
He sat down next to Percy, who immediately greeted him with the same  
embarrassed look that he wore the day before. To spare him the embarrassment, Harry whispered that he had forgiven Percy for questioning  
his sanity. Percy breathed a sigh of relief before getting back to his bacon. 'Harry, did u read the Daily Prophet today?' asked Mr Weasley. Harry shook his head and grabbed the newspaper from the table. On the front page was a picture of Lucius Malfoy, father of his arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy. The  
article read: The Ministry of Magic yesterday started the trials of those who have been accused for being Death Eaters, the loyal followers of the Dark Lord. The suspects include Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood and many others, including the ten who escaped from Azkaban prison late last year.  
The trials will continue for the next three months during which the statements of those accused will be heard and cross-examined by witnesses. Minister of Magic, Mr Cornelius Fudge was heard saying to the press quote  
'We do not want to relive the suffering that we faced more than fifteen years ago and also do not want to make the same mistakes as we did during  
that time of terror.', unquote. The Daily Prophet will be covering the highlights of the trials over the next three months and we will present you  
with all the details.  
  
Harry put the newspaper away and looked at Ron with a smug smile on his face. Ron knew what Harry was thinking and returned the smile. The Ministry of Magic was no longer ignoring reports about Lord Voldemort's return and were now trying to do as much as they could to stop him from returning to  
power.  
  
Harry finished his breakfast before going outside to play some quidditch with Ron, Fred and George. Harry remembered Professor Umbridge, his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher the year before and her antics. She had given him a lifetime ban from Quidditch after he lashed out at Draco Malfoy, who  
was taunting him after losing the match between their houses. He also  
remembered her attempts in trying to get him expelled and Dumbledore  
sacked. However, she got what she deserved when she was attacked by the  
centaurs and therefore had to resign due to the trauma. He then shelved  
those memories away and went on to play.  
  
A month later, Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had arrived a week after Harry, got their O.W.L. results. Hermione received an 'O' for all her subjects as well as a letter of commendation from Professor Dumbledore, Ron and Harry got 'E's for most of their subjects, which surprisingly included potions. However, Harry received an 'O' for Defence Against the Dark Arts and was pretty smug about it. 'I wish I could had the chance to see Umbridge's face when she realizes that I got an 'O' for her subject.', he said. All three of them laughed at that comment. However, the realization that he could not  
be an auror because of his potions results sunk in and Harry felt depressed. Both Ron and Hermione tried to cheer him up by saying that there still were many other jobs out in the wizarding world that he could choose but failed to do so. Harry retreated to Ron's bedroom. As he passed by Fred  
and George's room, a tremendous bang echoed through the house. Smoke started billowing from the crack below their room door and engulfed Harry. Harry coughed and tried to get away from the smoke when suddenly, the smoke  
disappeared.  
  
The door then opened, but there was no one there. Harry was puzzled at this phenomenon when without warning, both Fred and George appeared behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. Harry let out a yelp, jumping into the air and landing on the ground with a thud. Both Fred and George roared with laughter. Soon, Harry was laughing too. Both Ron and Hermione soon joined in the laughter. Ron explained that he wanted to cheer Harry up and so he  
enlisted the help of his brothers. Harry was grateful to them as they successfully managed to drive the gloom out of his mind. He decided that he should not really worry about not qualifying for the auror job. After all,  
like Hermione said, there were many other jobs out there... 


	4. Chapter 4: Standoff at Diagon Alley

Note: Due to a fit of insanity, I've been churning chapters daily for my fan-fiction story. However, from 30/6/03, I won't be as regular as my 2nd semester will be starting. (I'm only 15!!!). Hope you all enjoy this 4th chapter. Cheers, Equinox-15.  
  
The heavy rain pelted the window like hailstones during a tornado. It was still dark outside and Harry was the only one awake. He couldn't sleep due to the deluge outside. He glanced at his watch. It was 4.30 in the morning. He sighed and tried to get some sleep. After struggling for a few minutes to find the comfiest place on the bed, he tried to shut out the sound of the rain. A few more minutes of struggling later, he finally managed to fall asleep.  
  
When he woke up later, it was nine o'clock in the morning. He got dressed and went down for breakfast. Mr Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet, Ginny was spreading marmalade on her piece of toast, Ron and Hermione were fighting over elf rights, much to Mrs Weasley's dismay. However, Harry did not see Fred, George and Percy at the table. He asked Ron where they were, 'Percy left for the Ministry earlier this morning and Fred and George wanted to start the production of their 'Disappearing Smoke'. Both Ron and Hermione grinned at Harry, who remembered the prank that they pulled on him a week earlier. He grinned back before helping himself to some toast.  
  
That afternoon, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys prepared to leave for Diagon Alley so that they could get their schoolbooks. They were traveling by Floo powder and Harry wasn't that enthusiastic as he remembered ending up in a grate at Knockturn Alley. Mrs Weasley also remembered the incident as she told them to say the words out clearly. Ron gave Harry a wink and grinned at that comment.  
  
Harry was the first person to step into the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder, said the words 'Diagon Alley' clearly, and then threw the powder into the fire and disappeared. 'I do hope he gets out from the right grate', said Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry was spinning very fast. He felt slightly sick but held on to his composure. When he finally stopped doing revolutions, he found himself in a grate of a shop. He looked around and found himself inside Flourish and Blotts. He stepped out of the grate and waited patiently for the rest, happy that he had come to the right place. A few minutes later, everyone was assembled in the shop. Harry checked his booklist. It read:  
  
The standard book of spells, Grade 6. Advanced Transfiguration The Eye of the Centaur by Melissa Drouvet The Dark Arts by Draven Darko  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their copies of the books and headed to the counter. After they had paid for their books, they hurried out of the store only to be confronted by their arch enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
'I told you to keep your nose out of my father's business, Potter. But you didn't listen.' Malfoy withdrew his wand from his robes but before he could do anything, he was confronted by Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper and their Care of Magical Creatures teacher.  
  
'Wha' you think you're doin',Malfoy?', he asked in a dangerous voice. Everyone had stopped in their tracks and were watching them intently. Malfoy looked extremely angry and resentfully placed his wand back in his robes before slinking away.  
  
'Thanks for saving us, Hagrid', said Harry gratefully. Hagrid brushed away his thanks and told them in a serious voice, 'You should be careful, Harry, cos Malfoy ain't that happy now that his father's on trial. In my opinion, that dirty git deserves it.' All three of them grinned at Hagrid. They hated Mr Malfoy just as much as they hated his son.  
  
After that close shave, they went to replenish their supplies before heading to the Leaky Cauldron, their arms laden with parcels. They then headed back to the Burrow by Floo powder. Happy that no one got out from the wrong grate, they trudged upstairs to start packing their stuff. After a sumptuous dinner that ended with a round of Fred and George's fireworks, they went up to bed early so that they were ensured a good nights sleep before the journey to King's Cross Station the next morning.  
  
As Harry lay down to sleep, his scar suddenly seared. He yelped in pain but nobody heard him. He wondered what had happened to cause his scar to flare up so suddenly. When he finally went to bed around midnight, thoughts of Lord Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix were dominant in his mind. 


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to Hogwarts

Note: Sorry that I took so long to write this chapter as I've been very busy lately. Hopefully I receive more reviews from all of you. Cheers.  
  
The next day, Harry woke up at half past six. He was anxious about the incident last night and hoped that nothing unusual would happen.  
  
He quickly dressed into jeans and a sweatshirt before heading down the now familiar stairs. Everyone was already awake and was seated around the table eating breakfast. Mrs Weasley greeted Harry before placing a plate of sausages and ham in front of him. As he tucked in, his eyes roved around the table. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were still half-dead and were yawning once every few minutes. Mr Weasley caught his gaze and smiled warmly. Harry returned the gesture and continued on his visual tour. It was then that the news owl arrived in the kitchen. Mr Weasley placed five knuts in it's pouch and it took off into the predawn sky. Harry glanced at the front page of the news owl and dropped his fork with a clatter. He quickly grabbed the paper and read out loud so that everybody could hear. It read:  
  
Lucius Malfoy Convicted Lucius Malfoy, an alleged supporter of the Dark Lord, has been convicted for helping the Dark Lord return to power one year ago. New evidence surfaced during an attack at the Department of Mysteries when Harry Potter helped to capture a group of them. This new evidence helped to reopen the case that ended in the acquittal of several people sixteen years ago. There will be no appeal and Mr Malfoy will be imprisoned at the new Azkaban prison, which has been modified due to the departure of the Dementors that once helped to keep the public safe. They have now joined the ranks of the Dark Lord and may cause a significant amount of trouble in the future. To prevent any attacks, the public is encouraged to stay indoors after six in the evening.  
  
When Harry finished reading, Mr Weasley sighed and shook his head. 'This is getting out of hand. How are we supposed to defend ourselves if we have those horrors running amok' Mrs Weasley exclaimed. Harry thought of mentioning the Patronus charm but thought better of it. What if they were ambushed by a large number of Dementors. The charm wouldn't have a strong effect and it would only succeed in draining their energy. Harry shelved his thoughts and finished his breakfast before heading upstairs to finish packing his stuff.  
  
They left the house at ten. Mr Weasley had managed to get cars from the Ministry so as to bring them to King's Cross. Maybe it was a gesture of thanks from the Minister, who didn't believe that Lord Voldemort had returned until the end of Harry's fifth year. They got into the car and were off to King's Cross Station. The journey was uneventful except for Pigwidgeon's constant twittering. When they finally reached the station, they had ten minutes to board the train. The drivers brought them trolleys for their trunks before setting off. The entire group of them: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry headed for the barrier that led to platform 9 ¾ . One by one, they passed through the barrier and emerged in front of the crimson coloured Hogwarts Express. They quickly boarded and waved good-bye to the Weasleys. As Ron and Hermione were prefects, they had to go to the prefect's compartment at the front of the train. However, they decided to stay with Harry for a change. This lifted his spirits considerably. Every single compartment except the last one was full. When they opened the compartment door, they had a pleasant surprise. Sitting on one of the chairs in the compartment, was Professor Lupin. Harry didn't recognize him at first as he was wearing new robes and looked younger than Harry had ever seen him. 'Hello there, you three. Nice to see ya'll', he said in a jolly voice. Harry was shocked to see him on the train. When he enquired why he was there, he got an equally surprising answer. 'I've been re-hired by Professor Dumbledore as your Defence against the Dark arts teacher', he exclaimed. 'I've managed to solve my werewolf problem because of this little beauty'. He pulled out a gold chain from under his robes. It looked ancient and had a golden fang attached to it. 'This is a werewolf amulet from Romania. It will prevent my transformation into a werewolf as long as I wear it on the day of the full moon', he said. They were mesmerized by the amulet. However, Professor Lupin felt uneasy and tucked in back into his robes. 'So, tell me about your holidays', he asked them. One by one, they told him what had happened during the last two months. Harry finished off by revealing to them about his scar. 'Voldemort is getting stronger, Harry. You must be careful not to let him read your thoughts.' Harry listened intently. He still missed Sirius, but was slowly getting over his loss. He knew that Sirius was watching over him and that made him feel confident. They spent the next few hours conversing about many things. Hermione soon got bored and started reading her schoolbooks. Harry was surprised that Malfoy had not even made an appearance at their compartment. Maybe he was still seething over their encounter in Diagon Alley. It was dark when the train started to slow down. Harry and the others changed into their robes before alighting from the train. They recognized Hagrid's giant silhouette in the darkness. 'first years this way, come on, follow me. You guys ok?' They nodded before heading to the carriages. Harry could see the thestrals that were tethered to the carriages. Their white eyes gleamed in the night like small beacons. Harry turned away and got into the carriage. With a lurch, the carriage started moving. They remained silent during the journey to the castle. When the carriage finally stopped, They got out and walked into the Entrance Hall. Harry was finally home. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

Note: I would like to thank David305 for his review as it pointed out my mistakes in the story. He told me that he was trying not to be negative and I appreciate that as I'm open to suggestions on how to improve my story and his advice is taken into consideration. Sorry for taking so long to write, my school schedule has been killing me!!! I will try to write as much as I can. Enjoy!!!  
  
The sixth years quickly entered the Great Hall and sat down at their respective house tables. Ron's stomach was already starting to growl in protest and he grumbled about the Sorting process being too long. Hermione silenced him with a glare. It was always fun to watch each new first year being sorted into their different houses as the Sorting hat always gave interesting comments about some of them. When Professor McGonnagal entered the hall with a long line of scared looking first-years, everybody fell silent. She placed the patched and filthy looking Sorting hat on a stool and unrolled a scroll of parchment before reading out names. As each name was read out, Ron's stomach growled louder, thankfully not so loud that everybody could hear. When all of the first-years were finally sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet once again. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that you enjoyed your summer and that you all are ready to start learning new things. But we must always enjoy a good meal before work and so, let the feast begin.' Harry and Ron agreed with Dumbledore and soon tucked into the wonderful spread before them. As Harry helped himself to some mashed potatoes, he listened to the conversations around the table. Ron and Hermione were arguing about quidditch, Dean and Seamus were sharing jokes with each other, occasionally breaking out in uncontrollable laughter, and Ginny was talking to her fifth- year friends. Harry glanced at the teachers table. Hagrid and Professor Lupin were deep in conversation, Professor McGonnagal was speaking rapidly to Dumbledore and Professor Sinistra and Professor Flitwick were waving their wands in the air, drawing diagrams of weird looking contraptions. However, Harry concentrated on one particular teacher-Professor Snape. Snape was glaring at Lupin with the same look of loathing that he gave Harry when they crossed paths. Harry remembered the incident with the Pensieve the year before, when he intruded into Snape's private thoughts. Harry had learnt the truth about his father, who was not as saintly as he thought. Snape took his gaze off Lupin and stared at Harry for a moment before continuing to eat. Harry knew that he was in Snape's N.E.W.T class and felt revolted at the thought of spending another year in his class. However, he quickly shook off that feeling as he knew that he needed Potions to become an auror. Harry shelved his thoughts and returned to his food, attacking it with earnest.  
  
An hour later, everybody had eaten their share and felt like bursting. Fatigue soon overcame them and they were led to their common rooms. They trudged up the stairs to their dormitories and quickly changed into their pyjamas before hitting the sack. That night, Harry had a weird dream. He was walking along a stone hewn corridor that was illuminated by green torches, there was a room at the end of the corridor with it's door closed. He finally reached the door and was about to open the door when he was awoken by a scratching at the window. He opened his bed hangings and saw an owl outside the window. He quickly got out of bed, opened the window and retrieved the piece of parchment from its leg. He quickly opened it and read: Harry,  
Meet me at the Entrance Hall at midnight. I need to talk to you urgently.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry looked at the time, it was a quarter to midnight. He quickly changed out of his pyjamas and headed for the Entrance Hall. When he got there, Hagrid was waiting for him, looking very apprehensive. 'What is it Hagrid? Couldn't this have waited until the morning?' Hagrid shook his head and said, 'not here Harry, follow me to my cabin.' Harry nodded and followed him. When they got there, Hagrid opened the door and Fang the boarhound let out a loud bark. Hagrid silenced Fang and motioned Harry to sit down while he made some tea. Harry busied himself over the next few minutes by scratching Fang behind the ears, who laid his head on Harry's lap.  
  
When Hagrid finally finished making tea, he settled down and composed himself before speaking. 'Harry, the reason that I called you over so late was because I've been very worried. Olympe, Madame Maxime to you, has been spying on You Know Who for Dumbledore and she has found out that You Know Who is planning a great war of some sort. It includes you in it, maybe as a pawn, but she wasn't so sure. I suggest that you better keep out of trouble, especially Malfoy because of his father and all. Dumbledore has been worried about these plans and he says that you should watch your back. Listen to him, Harry, it is for your own good.' Harry opened his mouth to protest. 'Why is it that everybody has been treating me like a little child as if I can't take care of myself. I know what Voldemort is capable of, HE KILLED MY PARENTS!!!' Harry was seething by now and had to calmed down by Hagrid, who placed a mug of tea in his hands and asked him to drink. 'I know you are more than capable, Harry, but we all are worried about you. We cannot let you be taken prisoner by them Death Eaters.' Hagrid's face was now a mixture of fear and confusion. Their meeting was over.  
  
Hagrid led Harry back to the castle in silence. Harry was still seething from the discussion that they just had. Hagrid brought him to the portrait of the fat lady. Harry was about to say goodnight but Hagrid had already begun to walk away. His anger had ebbed away and now it was replaced by a feeling of remorse. He shouldn't have shouted at Hagrid. It wasn't his fault and he was only concerned about Harry's well-being. Harry made a mental note to apologise to Hagrid the next day. He quietly slipped back into his pyjamas and got into bed. He couldn't sleep as his head was now buzzing with thoughts and memories. It was during these times that he wished Sirius was around to set him straight. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Tournament

Note: I admit that chapter 6 was a little mundane but I'll try my best on this one. Enjoy!!!  
  
Harry woke up the next day and got dressed before heading down for breakfast. He sat in between Ron and Hermione, who were conversing. As they ate, Harry told them about his meeting the night before. As expected, both thought that he was wrong to have lashed out at Hagrid. Harry already knew that and told them that he wanted to apologise. He stared at the teachers table, looking for Hagrid, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he may see Hagrid during class.  
  
Hermione passed around their timetables and they glanced at them. They had double Potions which was followed by double Divination. 'Perfect', Harry thought disgustedly. 'What a way to start the new year by having Snape's lesson first and then followed by Trelawney's.' Seeing no sense in grumbling about it, the three of them set of for the dungeons.  
  
They were met by the Slytherins, who were taking Potions with them. Harry couldn't believe his bad luck. This was the third year that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were having Potions together. Harry wondered who planned the timetable. He had a nagging feeling that Snape had a part to play in it. They quickly chose their seats at the very back of the class, preferring to stay as far as possible from Snape and the Slytherins. When Snape entered the dungeon, the class went deathly quiet. 'You have been chosen to study Advanced Potions that will help you to pass your N.E.W.T. in the seventh year. If you make it...' Snape chose that moment to smile fiendishly at Harry, who looked him straight in the eye and tried his best not to look away. Snape finally continued. 'As you know, Potions is essential in most magical careers and you have to obtain at least an E to pass. I caution you that the next two years will be extremely strenuous and if you wish not to continue, you should leave now.' Nobody left the classroom. Everyone just stared at him intently. 'I thought so' he said in a malicious voice. 'Take out your quill and parchment and copy this down.' He said. The class spent the next hour and a half taking down notes. When the bell finally rang, Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione before heading to the Divination classroom.  
  
Due to the incident involving Professor Trelawney and Professor Umbridge the year before, Professor Trelawney decided that she needed a vacation and promptly left Hogwarts. Firenze was to take over until she had returned.  
  
Harry and Ron joined the group of sixth-years outside the classroom. They were all chatting away, anticipating the arrival of Firenze. They didn't have to wait long. A clomping sound announced his arrival and he herded them into the classroom.  
  
Once they were seated, he began the lesson. 'Welcome back for another year of Divination. As you all know, Professor Trelawney has gone on holiday and will not be back until next year.' This statement garnered a mixed response from the sixth-years. Ron and Harry smiled at each other, Parvati and Lavender looked shocked and Seamus and Dean simply shrugged. 'Please take out your copy of The Eye of the Centaur and turn to page three. We will be doing theory work for the first half of the year and will progress to more advanced work in the second half.' Within minutes, the entire class was engrossed in the book, which told of the centaurs uncanny ability to read the future from the heavens. When the bell rang to signal lunch, all of them had a hard time putting the book down. However, with much persuasion from Firenze, the reluctantly filed out of the classroom, grumbling.  
  
While they were having lunch, Ron and Harry were called upon by Professor McGonnagal, who told them that Quidditch training was to start on Friday, which was three days away. This was pretty unusual as they normally didn't start training until it was late October. When they asked the Professor why they had to start training so early, they got an answer that neither of them expected. 'There will be a Quidditch Tournament later this year that will involve Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. As you may remember, they played in the Tri-wizard Tournament two years ago.' At that, Professor McGonnagal fell silent, no doubt remembering that the tournament also brought about the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. 'They will be arriving on the twenty-first of November and the tournament will begin in January. The tournament will consist of nine teams, three from each school. Only six teams will progress from the first group phase. The quarter-finals will see the remaining six teams play each other. From that round, only four will progress. The semi-finals will be drawn to see who will play who. The two winning teams will make it to the finals where they will have to face each other. The prize is a solid gold trophy and ten thousand galleons in prize money.  
  
When the Professor had finished, Harry and Ron were speechless. Finally, Ron found his voice and blurted out 'brilliant, bloody brilliant.' Professor McGonnagal smiled at that statement. 'You will have three months to prepare for this contest. The three Hogwarts teams will be selected by holding a preliminary round that will involve all four houses. The top three houses will win and progress into the tournament. Do train as hard as you can, boys, but do not neglect your schoolwork. Remember, the N.E.W.Ts are nearby.  
  
Harry and Ron ran back to the table and were telling Hermione about the tournament when Malfoy and his cronies showed up. 'Think you can take the pressure of the competition, Potter?' Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly behind Malfoy. Harry coolly retorted, 'think you can catch the snitch, Malfoy? Or are you blinded by your enormous ego?' The Gryffindors burst out in laughter. Malfoy turned pink. 'You better watch out, Potter, because you're gonna get it.' Harry didn't care about Malfoy's mind games. He wanted Hogwarts to win the tournament even if it meant cooperating with Malfoy. They finished lunch and headed for Transfiguration where Professor McGonnagal made them strain their brains trying to remember what they had learnt the last five years in Hogwarts.  
  
After that intense lesson, they headed for dinner. Harry wanted to visit Dobby in the kitchens but he had too much on his mind that he totally forgot about it. They returned to the common room where Harry and Ron talked about the Quidditch Tournament until it was past midnight. They then headed to bed, their eyes heavy from fatigue. Harry was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 


	8. Chapter 8: Pain and Joy

Note: I've been writing more regularly these last few days as I've had a little more time on my hands and also to make up for all those months without a chapter. My schedule was really messy during then and now I have managed to sort it out. Hope to write more chapters soon. Enjoy this chapter and review it!!!  
  
The next few weeks went by fast and the pace was quickening. Harry had to balance his homework as well as Quidditch training, which was four times a week. Frustration soon set in as the workload had doubled since the year before. Ron was one of the first to complain.  
  
'Why is it that we need to have so much homework when it has only been a month and a half since school began! I mean, the exams are still ages away and it looks as if we're preparing for the N.E.W.Ts!' Harry seemed so share Ron's view about the workload but kept quiet as Hermione gave him a reproving glare. The strain was beginning to show in his face and he felt that he was about to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
Harry quickly swallowed his protests and started on his work. The hours passed at a snail's pace and Harry was beginning to feel the effects of fatigue. It was past two a.m. when he finally finished his work. Feeling too weak to drag himself up to his bedroom, he simply rested his head on his books and drifted off. It was then that it began...  
  
He was walking along the same torch illuminated corridor that had the solitary room at the end of it. The door was now slightly open, and a flickering blue light could be seen. He apprehensively slinked toward the door, trying his best not to be heard. He stopped directly outside the door and listened. He heard a familiar trembling voice. It was Wormtail. He was not alone in the room. A hissing sound could be heard, and the same cold, high voice that had plagued Harry for the last five years could be heard.  
  
'You blundered again Wormtail, the prophecy has been destroyed because of your foolishness and Potter escaped again. You do know that I do not forgive and forget and feel that you deserve a little more punishment...' Wormtail whimpered, 'No, master...please no...I know my mistake and it will never happen again...please not another dose of pain...' Harry braced himself for the command. 'Crucio', came the cold voice that was now filled with malice. Wormtails screams shattered the silence and Harry's scar burned with such ferocity that he screamed out loud. It was then that Harry was being shaken awake by Ron, whose face was pale and his eyes fearful. Harry was on the floor, shaking and rubbing his scar. 'Harry, are you alright?' Before Harry could reply, Professor McGonnagal, dressed in a tartan nightgown and a hairnet, came bursting through the portrait hole.  
  
'What is all this commotion?' It was then that she saw Harry on the floor did she realize what had just happened. 'Come with me, Potter, you need to see the Headmaster.' Harry nodded weakly and staggered to his feet. He pulled on a sweater and followed the Professor to Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Bertie Botts' said Professor McGonnagal to the stone gargoyle, which sprang to life and jumped aside. Harry and the Professor got onto the revolving spiral staircase that corkscrewed up towards the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and waited. The door opened instantly and they went in. Dumbledore was sitting in front of the table reading a worn manuscript when they entered. He quickly put it away and greeted them both before offering them a seat.  
  
'Albus, Mr. Potter has been having those nightmares about Lord Voldemort again. I thought that Severus was supposed to have taken care of the problem through the Occlumency classes?' Professor Dumbledore clasped his hands together before looking Harry directly in the eye. He knew about Harry's intrusion into Snape's personal affairs which resulted in Harry being kicked out of his office the year before. 'There were some issues that both Professor Snape and Mr. Potter had that needed to be looked into, Minerva. I will have a talk with Severus in the morning.'  
  
Professor McGonnagal nodded and led Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry quietly crept into the boy's dormitory where Ron was anxiously waiting for his return. 'What happened Harry? Are you alright?' Harry nodded and told him about his meeting with Dumbledore. Ron listened intently and frowned at the thought of Harry having Occlumency classes with Snape. 'Snape is not going to be happy, Harry. I bet that he has not forgotten about it yet.' Harry doubted whether Snape would ever forget about it.  
  
Harry tried not to think about it. Voldemort had tricked him once and that led to the death of Sirius. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger. He was going to have the Occlumency lessons with Snape because he needed them.  
  
The next morning, Harry told Hermione about what happened the night before and Dumbledore's decision to restart Harry's Occlumency lessons with Snape. As expected, she thought that it was a good idea. 'Dumbledore is doing the right thing, Harry. He does not want you to unknowingly supply information to Voldemort.' Harry grumbled that he knew and that he was unhappy about Snape being his teacher. 'Snape is the only qualified Occlumency teacher in Hogwarts and you have no choice, Harry.', said Hermione. Harry had to agree with her. As much as he hated Snape, only he could help Harry. He quickly finished his breakfast before heading to the Quidditch pitch with Ron.  
  
They were met by Alicia, the new Gryffindor captain, who had taken over from Angelina Johnson, who had left Hogwarts. She had made a few changes to the team. Firstly, she fired Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, who were grateful, and replaced them with two new players, David Johnson, Angelina's younger brother who was in his fourth year, and Maria Gallen, a pretty fifth year. Both had excellent beater skills and they outmatched Fred and George by a considerable amount. Harry was reinstated as the team Seeker and Ginny became a chaser for the team. This was good news for the Gryffindor team as the team was much stronger than the other house teams. Alicia reminded them all that their first game was the next day against Ravenclaw and advised them to have a good nights sleep before the game. They all nodded and walked off, eagerly anticipating next day's game.  
  
Saturday dawned bright and sunny and the Quidditch conditions were excellent. By eleven O'clock, everyone had arrived at the Quidditch pitch and had taken their seats. Alicia shook hands with Terry Boot, the new Ravenclaw captain and both teams took their positions. And then the game was on. Ravenclaw scored the first goal within seconds but Gryffindor retaliated with three goals in five minutes. Harry was still searching for the snitch. He kept his eyes open and alert. He quickly dodged an oncoming bludger and zoomed around the pitch. Soon, both teams were tied with one hundred and eighty points. One of them needed to catch the snitch soon as the players were beginning to feel tired. Just then, Harry spotted the snitch at the Ravenclaw goalposts. He quickly accelerated towards the goalpost. The ravenclaw seeker, Michael Range, who had been monitoring Harry's every move, followed suit. However, he was no match for Harry's Firebolt and Harry soon caught the snitch and won the game. The pitch erupted with applause and cheers accompanied with boos from the Slytherins. The commentator, Darren Davidson, happily announced the score. Gryffindor - 330, Ravenclaw - 180.  
  
As the Gryffindor team was about to head back to the changing room, Professor Lupin came down and congratulated Harry and Ron. 'Excellent flying boys, you have good keeper skills, Ron, keep up the good work. And good work Harry, for another win. Sirius would have been proud.' Harry smiled and followed the team to the changing room. When Harry and Ron returned to Gryffindor Tower, they were met with applause and cheers. Harry was surprised to see Fred and George, who were beaming, their arms filled with Honeydukes sweets and Butterbeer bottles. 'Congratulations on another victory!', they said in unison. Harry beamed at them and helped himself to some food. He felt that the Gryffindor team was the best and toasted them. It was a wonderful victory for them and they hoped that there was more to come in the later games. 


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Surprise

Note: Sorry that I took so long to write back, exams are starting in 12 days and I've been busy. I'll try to find time to write more but most probably I'll stop until mid October. More reviews please!!!  
  
Over the next few weeks as the other teams battled out to qualify for the tournament, the atmosphere became increasingly tense as the students wondered which teams were going to qualify for the tournament. Minor scuffles broke out between students who argued incessantly over who would win it. Madam Pomfrey was not happy at all. 'Hexing each other over a small bet, how much more ridiculous can they get?' she said in a frustrated tone as she cured a Ravenclaw third year and a Slytherin fifth year who had scales on their faces.  
  
Harry was enjoying the highly charged atmosphere too. Gryffindor were in first place with nine points from three games. Slytherin were second with six points. Ravenclaw were tied with Hufflepuff with three points. The Hufflepuff students were pretty dejected as their house had never won any major honours. Their last game was against Ravenclaw whereas Gryffindor were against Slytherin. If Gryffindor won the game, they would automatically win the preliminary stage.  
  
Another Saturday dawned with a dazzling brilliance as the sun shone bright and illuminated everything with its golden rays. Both Quidditch matches were to be played that day. Ravenclaw played Hufflepuff at Eleven O'clock while Gryffindor played Slytherin at Three O'clock. The first match was a real thriller as Hufflepuff pulled off a surprising win over Ravenclaw. The score was Hufflepuff - 280, Ravenclaw - 120. Now it was Gryffindor's turn.  
  
The Gryffindor team geared up for the match as if it was the finals of the tournament. Alicia and the Slytherin captain, Darren Finch, shook hands although it didn't look like it and mounted their respective brooms. Madam Hooch then blew the whistle and all fourteen brooms rose into the air. Another whistle and the game began. David and Maria hit the bludgers with all their might at the Slytherin players, who had to dodge away fast so as to avoid a collision. Harry scanned the pitch for the Snitch but he wasn't alone. Malfoy came from behind and tried to knock him off his broom. Madam Hooch immediately awarded a penalty which Ginny took. She steadied herself and then rounded the keeper before scoring. The stands went wild as Ginny did a lap of honour. Then the game began in earnest. The Slytherins tried to score three times but Ron, who had improved tremendously over the summer, denied them from doing so. Very soon, the score was eighty to nothing. Harry was still trying to look for the snitch. As Gryffindor scored seven more times, Harry saw the Snitch at the left side of the Slytherin's goalpost. He dived for it, nearing the post, when suddenly, Malfoy swooped beneath him and grabbed it. The Slytherins cheered and went wild. However, their celebrations died down when they realised that the score was tied at 150 a piece. Madam Hooch consulted the Quidditch Guidelines and announced that the only way that the match could be settled was through a penalty shoot-out. It went underway and Ron made two spectacular saves. Slytherin had 3 points. Now was Gryffindor's turn. The three chasers took their turns and scored. Then it was Ginny's turn, she tried to round the keeper but in her excitement she missed. Now it was all on Alicia's shoulders. She deliberated for a few seconds and then, with a lightning move, rounded the dazed keeper and scored. The stands erupted with maddened cheering as the Gryffindor team were mobbed by their house mates. Alicia was mobbed by everyone as Darren Davidson happily announced that Gryffindor were the winners of the match and the preliminary stage. The three teams that went through were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Ravenclaw students were upset about their surprise defeat earlier that some had burst into tears. Although she had missed the penalty, Ginny did not dwell on it and celebrated with the rest of them. As Harry celebrated, he looked at the Slytherin team and to his utter shock, he saw Cho Chang kissing Malfoy. She then looked his way and laughed. Harry felt the anger rise inside of him but he held it back, knowing that it was not worth losing his temper over something so trivial. He then forced himself to accompany the rest of the team to the changing room and resisted the urge to punch Malfoy like he did the year before. Harry was still brooding after a shower but had made up his mind not to confront Cho over the incident. She liked him once, but not anymore. He knew that and so he decided to let it go.  
  
Back in the common room, both Ron and Alicia got the most praise. Although Harry had missed the Snitch by inches, all of them told him that it didn't matter and that he didn't need to worry about it. It was the second time that he had missed the snitch. The first was when he fell off his broom in his third year. He shuddered at the memory and wondered where the Dementors were now. 'No doubt serving Voldemort', he angrily muttered under his breath. He took his mind off things and just enjoyed himself. Hermione came over to congratulate both Harry and Ron on a job well done. Ron's ears went red as he basked in the limelight. Harry was happy for him as Ron was the centre of attraction instead of him and Harry didn't mind it one bit.  
  
The party lasted till the wee hours of the morning and everyone was dead tired and slumped straight into bed after changing. Harry drifted off into a deep sleep. He was walking down the same corridor, only now there was no room at the end of it, only a long passageway. He walked along the passageway, which was lit with the same eerie blue light. As he turned a corner, he heard voices. They seemed to be chanting in a foreign tongue that Harry could not comprehend. As he skulked closer toward the end of the passage, he became aware of a crunching noise behind him. Slowly, he turned and came face to face with a Basilisk. Before he could do anything, the snake swallowed him whole. It was then that Harry woke up. He was shivering and his scar was burning. Thankfully he had not aroused anybody and was glad that he had not yelped out in pain. Things were getting even more disturbing. He hoped that he could start his Occlumency classes soon enough even if it meant letting Snape into his thoughts. He decided to shelve his pride and go see Snape in the morning. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Dream

Note: I've been focusing mostly on the Quidditch Tournament over the last few chapters and I feel that more bits about school are needed. So here it goes. Hope ya'll like it. Cheers.  
  
The euphoria of qualifying for the Quidditch tournament lasted for most of the week a Harry felt that nothing could go wrong. But he was wrong. Their first lesson was Potions and as Harry was short listed as a student in Snape's class, he had not choice but to go. As Potions was important if Harry wanted to be an Auror in the future, he could not argue about it. But he wished that Snape did not loath him so much.  
  
They were making a Regeneration Solution and Snape as usual went around criticizing everyone except Hermione, who he had nothing to say to as she always managed to concoct the potions correctly. Harry's potion was a tad too thick and he hated the way Snape's lip curled in excitement and triumph. Harry had a bad feeling that he had another 'Dreadful' coming his way.  
  
Things got slightly better as they had Divination next and noticed that Professor Trelawney had changed over the summer. After a nice long vacation, she was no longer the mysterious old bat that they knew but now spoke clearly and thought them things that they now understood. Harry was also pleased that she had not mentioned anything about him having an early death. Things were beginning to look up. Maybe it was the Umbridge fiasco the year before that caused the change in her. Whatever had happened, the change was welcomed by most of the Gryffindors. Only Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had something to say about it. 'I wonder what's wrong with Professor Trelawney; do you reckon she's ill?' Parvati asked Ron. 'Nope, it looks like she finally got some help and allowed us to understand her lessons clearly' Ron replied. Parvati gave him a look that was enough to melt gold before stalking away, muttering to herself in a mad way.  
  
They had lunch before heading for Transfiguration, where Professor McGonagall wasted no time in telling them that the NEWT's were much closer now and that whatever they learned would be beneficial to them in the future. Although Ron found this something to moan about, he was swiftly silenced by Hermione. They then began working on transfiguring their skunk into a flower, but after an hour of fruitless efforts, in which Neville was nearly sprayed by his skunk, everyone except Hermione had managed to successfully do it. Tired, grimy and stinky, they went back to their dormitories to freshen up before heading down for lunch at the Great Hall.  
  
When they were having lunch, Harry looked over at the other house tables. However, he wished he had not done so as he saw Cho Chang and Michael Corner kissing. Although he felt jealous at first, he was now used to it as he knew that he didn't like her anymore. He struggled to join back into the conversation that Hermione and Ron were having. They were discussing about Lord Voldemort. 'I wonder where he is now' Ron said. 'Maybe he is hiding out again, waiting for the most advantageous time to strike. You need to be careful, Harry, he could be anywhere right now, he could even be in Hogsmeade.' Ron had a fearful look on his face, but Hermione was quick to cancel out his theory. 'I don't think Voldemort would be in Hogsmeade, Ron, it's such a common place. He would have been spotted by now if he was hiding out there.' Ron muttered something about the Imperius curse but was not loud enough for Hermione to hear. Harry tucked into his steak and cheese and did not think about Voldemort.  
  
After lunch, they headed for Charms, where Professor Flitwick made them practice spells they had learnt. Neville had by far improved tremendously during the DA lessons and now managed to aim properly at the objects instead of poor Professor Flitwick. Harry and Ron thought this was the reason why he looked much more cheerful than before. It was an interesting lesson and they then headed off for Defence Against the Dark Arts. When they arrived at the classroom, Professor Lupin ushered them into the class and told them to take their seats. He then told them to take out their copies of The Dark Arts. At first they thought that it was going to be the same as the year before when Professor Umbridge prevented them from practicing spells. However, after reading the first chapter, Harry began to see the reason why Professor Lupin told them to read first. The book contained all known dark spells that required a lot of practice and concentration. Harry looked up the book's index and was surprised to find all three Unforgivable Curses listed. He thought that curses as dangerous as these were not bound to be in any book. But he was wrong. When they had finished reading, Professor Lupin told them to take out their wands and try out a few of the spells. The first one was the Strangulation curse, which was a famous method to kill in the past. 'Firstly, the incantation of the spell is restricto. Now on a count of three, we'll all say it together. One, Two, Three!' Shouts of 'restricto' resonated around the classroom. Tiny black leathery coils sprung from their wands. 'Now, since this is the first time you're trying it, your ropes will be small and easily breakable and it will not wrap around your neck but around your body. However, with practice, you will be able to produce the actual thing. Now split up in pairs and try it out on your partners.' Harry and Ron partnered each other and Hermione partnered with Neville. Harry was impressed that Neville was quicker to react and binded Hermione before she said a word. Hermione was bewildered as she didn't now that Neville could react that fast. She quickly broke through the bonds and congratulated Neville, who beamed a rosy red colour. The continued to practice the spells for another hour before heading down for dinner.  
  
During dinner, most of them were talking about the Strangulation Curse. Harry and Ron were having another discussion about the Quidditch tournament which bored Hermione to death. Instead, she struck up a conversation with Lee Jordan. Just as Harry and Ron were about to finish, an eagle owl swooped into the Great Hall and landed in front of Malfoy. He grabbed the letter that was tied to the owl's leg and read it. A nasty smile was visible on his pointed face and he led Crabbe and Goyle read it before pointing at Harry. Harry knew that something bad was bound to happen and that he better watch his back. He turned to Ron and Hermione and told them in an undertone what he had just seen.  
  
After eating their fill, they headed back to the common room where they took the three best chairs before the fire. They sat down and talked until midnight. Then they bade Hermione goodnight before heading up to their dormitory. They changed into their pajamas before getting into their beds. As Harry drifted into a deep sleep, he had a horrendous nightmare.  
  
He was in a dark graveyard, the same one that he had been the night Voldemort returned. Thirty Death Eaters formed a circle around Voldemort, who was giving them orders. 'The time is coming for a great war between the forces of good and evil. Dumbleore and his idiots will fight us and try to eradicate us. But they will fail, for Lord Voldemort has an army of his own. When the time comes, we will reunite with our imprisoned brethren and the world will feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort and his followers.' This statement was followed by laughter and murmuring. 'Master, we crave to know when we will strike', a Death Eater asked. 'In due time, Roth, in due time', said Voldemort, whose eyes glinted in the darkness. 'We will triumph over Dumbledore and the others because we have a weapon that they don't. The Dementors...' At that point, Harry felt that familiar coldness that he knew too well. Hundreds of Dementors appeared from the darkness and assembled themselves in neat rows. 'Behold, the army that will do my bidding.' Lord Voldemort laughed his high, cold laugh and Harry's scar seared with pain as if someone had placed a white hot rod on his forehead.  
  
He screamed out loud, waking the others up. Ron ran to Harry's bed and shook him awake. 'Harry! Harry! Wake up!' Harry woke up with a start and said out loud, 'He's got them Ron, He's got them!'  
  
'Who?', said Ron, who was looking fearfully at Harry.  
  
'He's got the Dementors, Ron, hundreds of them...' 


	11. Chapter 11: The Arrival

Note: Thanks you for the reviews. More please. Here's chapter 11. Enjoy!!!  
  
The next few weeks flew past and before they knew it, the big day had come. The Great Hall was full of chatter as everybody spoke of the arrival of the guests. Even the teachers were talking intently about it. Harry, too was excited about the arrival but it brought back painful memories of Cedric. Before he could think any more, Dumbledore stood up, causing the school to go silent instantly.  
  
'By now you should know that we will be expecting guests who will be with us till the end of the school year. The Quidditch Tournament will comprise of three teams from each school. You should also know that we have decided the three that will go into the tournament. They are, Gryffindor (the hall erupted with clapping), Hufflepuff (more clapping), and Slytherin (a smattering of claps). These houses will take on the best of Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang and try their best to reach as far as they can, hopefully into the finals. The winning team will get a solid gold trophy, ten thousand Galleons prize money...and an added bonus.' At this, the hall went deathly quiet. 'The winning team will progress into the junior Quidditch World Cup.'  
  
Everyone began to clap madly at this revelation. Harry and Ron looked at each other in ecstasy and clapped as hard as possible. 'Imagine going against the best of the best in the world! That would be bloody brilliant!', Ron exclaimed. Hermione, however, didn't find it as interesting as the rest and just listened.  
  
'The World Cup will take place at the end of this year during your summer holidays and if a Hogwarts team gets in, you all are cordially invited to watch.' More clapping followed this announcement. Harry especially was happy as this meant that if they won, he didn't need to stay with the Dursleys at all.  
  
After breakfast, they went for Defense Against the Dark Arts where they spent the next hour and a half practicing on their Strangulation Curse, which was now getting even more powerful as they were beginning to master it. Then it was off to the dungeons where Snape was in a fairly good mood and didn't have a single criticism to make. After lunch, they climbed up to the North Tower where they had a good lesson with Professor Trelawney, who had returned during the previous week. She had changed so drastically that everyone except Parvati and Lavender were enjoying her lessons. 'I can't believe that she has changed. She's so different now!', she was heard to exclaim that afternoon. Ron decided not to open his mouth and retort because he knew that it usually amounted to him getting told off.  
  
That evening at half past six, the entire school got ready and waited for their guests to arrive. As usual, the Beauxbatons delegation arrived in their powder blue carriage drawn by massive palomino horses. Harry knew that Hagrid would love to take care of them. Madame Maxime stepped out of the carriage and was cordially greeted by Dumbledore. He ushered them inside so that they could warm up. Now the school waited for the Durmstrang delegation. Minutes past and nothing happened. Then suddenly, a great swooping sound was heard. They looked up to the heavens and saw a monstrous looking bird flying overhead. It made a swift landing in front of them and they noticed that there was a huge metallic cylinder on its back. 'Oooh, just like an aeroplane', exclaimed Hermione. 'What's an aeroplane', asked Ron with a quizzical look on his face. But Harry shushed him and continued watching the bird. Then, a great hole appeared at the centre of the cylinder and the Durmstrang students stepped out of it before hopping down to the ground. They were led by a man that oozed regal brilliance and sophistication with every step he took. He was a middle aged man who had a wisp of brown hair in a sea of white.  
  
'Matthaus, how nice to meet you finally. I was wondering whether I would see you today', Dumbledore said. 'Always a pleasure to be here, Albus. How I've missed this castle and all it's hidden passages', replied the man. Everybody laughed at this comment, even Lee Jordan, who was reminded of Fred and George.  
  
'I trust that you are tired after a long journey and wish to eat something', said Dumbledore. The man nodded in agreement and they were led to the Great Hall. 'I guess that this calls for more seats.' Dumbledore said and magically conjured up two extra tables and countless chairs with a wave of his wand.  
  
The students promptly sat down. Harry saw Ron looking frantically to see whether Krum was among them but there was no sign of him. 'Maybe he graduated.' Ron said. 'Hey Hermione, what ever did happen between you and Krum?', asked Harry. Hermione sighed and said 'we broke up after I went to see him at his castle in Bulgaria. He said that I was too possessive. Oh stop it Ron!', she exclaimed at Ron, who was sniggering at her.  
  
Just then, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak. 'Welcome to the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I do hope that you will enjoy your stay here for the rest of the school year. As you should know, you will be playing the tournament here in Hogwarts and you will have the right to use the Quidditch pitch to train. However, to prevent your training sessions from clashing, please do see Madam Hooch.' He pointed at the Quidditch teacher so that the students knew who she was. 'Hogwarts teams will have their trainings from Friday to Sunday every week. The rest of the days are yours.' Dumbledore then sat down and the feast commenced.  
  
The plates suddenly were filled with food of every kind of food. Even though the other schools had been here two years previously, it never ceased to amaze them whenever it happened.  
  
After everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent. 'Now that you have enjoyed your meal, you will be led up by the prefects to your dormitories. Beauxbatons students will be staying in their carriages and the Durmstrang students will be staying in Gryffindor Tower. Extra beds have been prepared for our guests and they will be your roommates for the next few months. Goodnight all.'  
  
The students filed out of the hall in two straight lines and were led by Ron and Hermione. The Durmstrang students trailed behind them as they climbed the ever-changing stairs. The other students also marveled at this as they had never seen stairs as this before.  
  
As they entered the common room, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with one of the Durmstrang students. 'Hello, I am Erik Dirkoff, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry Potter.' Harry was somewhat surprised that he knew his name, but then he remembered that everyone in the wizarding world did. 'Nice to meet you, Erik. Hope to play you in the tournament.' Erik smiled and returned to the line-up. 'I wonder how they select the teams in each group. Surely not by the Goblet of fire.' Harry said to Ron. 'I guess we'll know soon.' Ron replied. Harry knew that he too was thinking about the drawing process. 'Maybe it's like the Champions League drawing process', said Dean, the avid West Ham football fan. 'What's the Champions League?', asked Ron with a puzzled look on his face. 'I'll tell you later.', said Dean, chuckling.  
  
They climbed up to their dormitory and were surprised to find seven more poster beds in their room, which had magically expanded to accommodate the extra beds. The Durmstrang students went to their designated beds, which had their trunks next to it, and began to change into their pajamas.  
  
Once they had all changed, they got into bed and went to sleep. However, Harry wasn't sleepy so he spoke to Erik, who wasn't sleepy either. As the hours passed, they got to know more about each other, and Harry felt that Erik was just as close a friend as Ron and Hermione were to him.  
  
They finally bade each other goodnight and went to bed at around midnight. Harry, who was really tired, was thankful that he didn't have any nightmares that night.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to bright sunlight and was surprised to see an owl perched on his bedpost. He quickly wore his glasses and removed the note from it's leg. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I was wondering if you were able to come over to my cabin at around 3 O'clock. I want to speak to you about a few things. Reply me as soon as you get this.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry replied 'ok, I'll be there' and sent the owl on it's way. He wondered what Hagrid wanted to speak to him about. He then went down to breakfast where he met Ron and Hermione. He was tucking into a plate of toast and eggs when the post arrived. Hedwig landed on the table and he retrieved the copy of the Daily Prophet from her leg before offering her some toast. He took one look at the front cover of the Prophet and nearly choked on his toast. He quickly handed the paper to Ron and Hermione to see and their reactions were almost the same as Harry's.  
  
Peter Pettigrew arrested at graveyard. Peter Pettigrew, who was presumed killed sixteen years ago by the deceased  
Sirius Black, was arrested yesterday evening at a muggle graveyard.  
Apparently, he had been retrieving some remains from a grave for his  
master, the elusive Lord Voldemort, who was reported to have returned.  
Although Pettigrew is unwilling to speak about his involvement with the Dark Lord, the Ministry of Magic will be placing him under a lie-detection  
test using Veritaserum. The test is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Harry finished reading the article and glanced at the Slytherin table. He noted with a small smile that most of the Slytherins, including Malfoy and his cronies, were furious about the article.  
  
Harry scanned the rest of the paper but found nothing else of interest so he threw it aside and continued with his toast. Just then, Professor Mcgonagall rose up and announced that she wanted to see that Quidditch players who were in the tournament. One by one, they rose and followed her to a room at the side of the Great Hall.  
  
'As you all should know by now, the tournament will start on the 2nd of January and will comprise of nine teams from the three schools. The schools will be evenly distributed into three groups that will comprise of one team from each school. The first two teams in each group will progress into the quarter-finals, where they'll play their drawn opponents. The best four will progress into the semi-finals, where they'll again be drawn against a team. The final will be between the two winning teams and the winner will progress into the junior Quidditch World Cup in June next year. In the case of a tie after the snitch has been caught, the game will go on to a penalty shootout and the winner will be decided. Now, the team that gets through to the World cup will not only represent their school, but their country. The winner of the World Cup will hold on to it's crown for another four years before the next world cup. The winning team will win one million Galleons and worldwide recognition.'  
  
At that announcement, the students, including Harry, had theirs mouths agape. One million Galleons! That was more money than they had dreamed about. Ron was positively awed. As Ron's family were poor, the staggering sum of money involved fuelled Ron's determination and after the announcement, he called a team meeting.  
  
'Listen team, we want to win this competition very much and to achieve it, we need to work extra hard. Our Quidditch trainings will be three hours on Friday and five hours on Saturday and Sunday, you got that?', said Ron. The others nodded and surprisingly, there were no protests. Harry assumed that they too were determined to win the money.  
  
They decided to start training the next morning and so they were told not to over-exert themselves today. Harry, Ron and Hermione then proceeded back to the common room to do their homework, which had been piling up over the week. They noticed that the workload did increase as they got closer to their N.E.W.T. examinations. Deciding not to frustrate Hermione and finish their homework partially due to the fact that they would be too tired tomorrow after training. They spent the next few hours finishing various essays and charts. 'There, all done', said Harry, who had just finished an essay about the Draught of Endless Pain for Snape. He believed that he could at least get an 'E' for the essay as he had researched it thoroughly, much to Hermione's delight.  
  
'I'm glad that you're making an effort to do your homework properly, Harry.', she said that day. Harry just smiled and went over to talk to Seamus and Dean. After a while, he remembered that he had to meet Hagrid and so he rushed off to his cabin.  
  
'Thought that you weren't coming, Harry' said Hagrid with a smile. Harry smiled back and stepped into his cabin where he was ambushed by Fang the boarhound, who slobbered all over Harry. Hagrid shooed Fang away and brought Harry to his feet before sitting down at the table and serving Harry a cup of tea.  
  
'So, how have you been, Harry. I haven't seen you around in a while. Is everything alright?' he said. Harry nodded and replied that everything was fine and that he was just busy. 'So, you've got into the Quidditch tournament, eh? That's good news. I've always wanted to ride a broomstick, but I was...er, well...a little on the large side you know.' He finished with a shy look on his face. Harry snorted in laughter and was soon joined by Hagrid. They spent the next three hours catching up and talking about the tournament. Then it was time to go back up for dinner and so Hagrid and Harry headed back up to the castle.  
  
Dinner was a lively affair as Dumbledore provided some festivities. The candles burned with different colours and many doves flew around the hall. Chamber music was also provided and the school sang to some of their favourite tunes. Dinner was then ended in spectacular fashion with a fireworks display. Harry wondered whether the fireworks were courtesy of Fred and George and concluded that they probably were as the sky exploded with a myriad of colors.  
  
They then went back up to Gryffindor Tower and found the notice saying that there was a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday afternoon, after their Quidditch training. They then went up to their dormitories and changed into their pajamas before hitting the sack. As Harry drifted off, he smiled to himself. It was indeed going to be an interesting year. 


	12. Chapter 12: What!

Note: Thank you all for your reviews (More please!). Here's chapter 12. From this chapter onwards I will focus on the training and the tournament itself but there still will be snippets concerning school. I'm open to any suggestions that might make the story more interesting so please do write what you want to see in your reviews. Thanks and Enjoy!  
  
The next day, both Harry and Ron woke up extra early as they were anticipating their Quidditch training, which was a first as they usually were reluctant to leave their beds for training. However, it was special this year due to the tournament.  
  
They got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there, they realized that they weren't the only ones who were anticipating the Quidditch training. The entire Gryffindor team was there having breakfast. Harry and Ron grinned at each other before Alicia ushered them to the table.  
  
They sat down and helped themselves to bacon and eggs as the others chatted among themselves. Finally it was time to head down to the changing rooms for Alicia's speech. However, Alicia instead told them to head for the pitch as she wanted them to start training immediately and knew that giving pep talks was a waste of time as she to had endured Wood's rambling talks two years before.  
  
They mounted their brooms and began soaring through the air, Alicia giving orders to each and every one of them as she flew out to meet them. She seemed to feel that this was a better way to train them as it allowed them to try any new tactics first hand and without the pep talks. This new method was greeted with wild enthusiasm as they all enjoyed themselves.  
  
Soon, the stands filled with students from all three schools that were eager to see them training. Colin was standing, camera pointed at them, and was snapping quickly. Erik was in the stands too. He was waving at Harry when he was joined by none other than Malfoy. Harry dreaded this for a moment but was pleased to see that Erik had managed to shake Malfoy off fast. Harry had a feeling that Erik too had an intense dislike for Malfoy and this made Harry feel satisfied.  
  
The rest if the training went on well and all of them had an immensely good time and felt a bit frustrated when training finally ended for the day. Harry and Ron went back to the castle to change before going for lunch before joining Hermione in the Great Hall.  
  
During lunch, which consisted of many exotic dishes that Harry had fun trying, Hermione told them in a muffled voice that there had been an attempted break-out from Azkaban, which was now heavily guarded by hundreds of Aurors. Thankfully, it was prevented as the Auror's had managed to stop the surprise attack and once again lock up the perpetrators. Harry had a knowing feeling in his stomach that Lucius Malfoy was one of them.  
  
After lunch, as Harry and the others headed back to Gryffindor Tower, he was stopped by Erik, who was looking apprehensive. 'I need to talk to you in private' he said. Harry nodded and followed Erik into an unused classroom.  
  
'That Malfoy boy came up to me earlier today and asked me a few questions about you. He seemed unpleased when I mentioned how nice you were. But what shocked me the most was when he asked me whether I wanted to become a Death Eater.' Erik said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.  
  
'What! This is serious, Erik, I think that you should tell Dumbledore about this. If he knows about this, he'll know that Voldemort is recruiting new members from within Hogwarts itself' Harry said hastily.  
  
'I know, but I'm afraid of the repercussions. All of us should by now know what Voldemort and his followers are capable of and I don't want to put all our lives into jeopardy. I really am unsure of what to do right now and I need more time to think about it. Please Harry, don't tell anyone about what I told you, not even your closest friends.'  
  
Harry was slightly taken aback by his words and actually was going to tell both Ron and Hermione about what Malfoy said. But since Erik had asked him not to tell them, he had no choice but to agree.  
  
'Alright, but if he approaches you again, say that you need more time and immediately inform Dumbledore about this. I'm sure that he'll be willing to listen.'  
  
Erik nodded and both of them left the classroom and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, where Ron and Harry had a thrilling chess match that Ron won again. The then headed down for dinner, which consisted of even more exotic and unusual dishes for them to sample. Hermione was busy dictating to them what to try and what not to.  
  
'Oooh, try this one Harry, it's escargot with melted cheese.' Harry apprehensively sniffed at it and asked what escargot was. When he heard that it was snails, he quickly pushed the plate away, much to the amusement of the rest. When dinner was over and they were heading back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry was steered aside by Hagrid.  
  
'Oh, hullo Hagrid, did you enjoy your dinner?' asked Harry in a conversational tone.  
  
'Yes I did, Harry, but I need to talk to you about something. Why don't you follow me back to my cabin.' Hagrid seemed worried.  
  
Harry nodded and followed Hagrid to his cabin. As they walked out the castle doors, Hagrid started walking faster than usual, making Harry nervous.  
  
'Er Hagrid, why are you walking so fast?'  
  
'I need to tell you some urgent news that might alarm you but you must swear to me that you will tell no one, not even Ron and Hermione about it.'  
  
For the second time in a day, Harry gave his word to keep a secret for someone. They then hastily proceeded to his cabin. As they entered, Fang barked and bounded happily to Harry, but he was pulled back by Hagrid.  
  
'Harry, did you read this morning's Daily Prophet?'  
  
'Yes, did you hear about the attempted breakout from Azkaban prison?'  
  
'That's what I need to talk to you about. The breakout was successful.'  
  
'What! But the Prophet said that it was prevented.'  
  
'That was to ensure that no one panicked. The breakout was successful and all of Voldemort's supporters have escaped.'  
  
'But what about the guards stationed around the prison? Surely they would have stopped a few of them from escaping.'  
  
'The guards were powerless against Voldemort's forces. They all were given the Dementor's kiss.'  
  
Harry reeled from the shock of the news. He couldn't believe it. Voldemort's supporters were now free and back with him and he had the Dementors to do his bidding.  
  
'Why did they want to hush the matter up when it was better to have let the public know what was going on?'  
  
'Because it would cause the wizarding world to be plunged into pandemonium worse than when he was at the height of his powers fifteen years ago.'  
  
'What is the Ministry going to do about this?'  
  
'I don't know, but they better do something fast if not Voldemort's power base will once again be solidified.'  
  
'I need to tell Ron and Hermione about this. They have a right to know.'  
  
'No! If word gets out, there'll be no telling what would happen.'  
  
'But what about Ron's family? Surely they need to know? Come on, Hagrid, I give you my word that no one except Ron, Hermione and I will know about it.'  
  
Hagrid thought for a moment before replying. 'Alright' he said in an exasperated voice. 'But only Ron and Hermione. Don't let anyone else know about the truth.'  
  
Harry nodded again and was then escorted back to Gryffindor Tower by Hagrid, who left him at the Fat Lady. Harry's mind was buzzing about what he had just heard and he was feeling distraught. He gave the password to the Fat Lady and then proceeded into the common room. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the fire and quickly pulled them to a corner table where he explained in a hushed voice about what he had heard. Both Ron and Hermione were horrified.  
  
'I better tell my parents about this, can't be too cautious you know.' Ron said in a frightened voice.  
  
'Ok, but only them, no one else. Hagrid swore me to silence about this and I expect the same from you.' Harry said.  
  
Both of them nodded. It was then that they realized that it was past midnight and that they had to wake up early the next morning and so they headed back up to their dormitories.  
  
Both Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Soon, the dormitory was filled with snores but both Harry and Ron were still awake.  
  
'You think You Know Who will attack anytime soon, Harry?' said Ron from the bed next to him.  
  
'Call him Voldemort, Ron. Fear of a name leads to fear of the thing itself. Dumbledore told me that. As for your question, I don't know. But I'm praying that we have time to gather up our forces.'  
  
'Yeah, we better get to sleep too. Goodnight, Harry.'  
  
'Nite, Ron.'  
  
Harry closed his eyes and soon drifted off. Things were getting more interesting by the day.  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do you think about this chapter? Do review and tell me what you think and also do tell me about any suggestions that you have. Thanks and Cheers! A happy Thanksgiving to all!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Unbelievable

Note: Hey guys, thanks for the one and only review, I wish there's more so please do write in, I need suggestions fast! Thanks. Here's Chapter 13. Enjoy.  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He sensed that he wasn't the only one in the room and looked wildly around. However, he didn't have his glasses on and so he only saw blurred shapes. Before he could put his glasses on, he was yanked out of bed and led out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry wondered who the person was but did not dare to put on his glasses until he knew where he was being led to. At last he realized that he was being led to Dumbledore's office. The unknown person gave the password to the gargoyle (musket pies), and Harry realized that the person was Professor Snape.  
  
He quickly put on his glasses and looked at Snape with a puzzled look. However, Snape did not say anything. He didn't even look at Harry.  
  
'Professor, why am I here at a time like this?' Harry finally asked Snape. It was then that Snape looked at him. 'The headmaster needs to see you, Harry.' Snape said. Harry was shocked that Snape had called him by his first name instead of 'Potter'. He even sounded different from his usual self.  
  
They got off the revolving staircase and arrived at Dumbledore's door. Snape knocked twice and the door opened. They were immediately pulled inside by a pair of wizened hands.  
  
'Harry, so good of you to come and see me at a time like this.' Dumbledore said in a cheerful voice that did not seem to go well with his expressionless face. 'Please sit, I need to discuss something with Severus and you.'  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Dumbledore put a hand up and stopped him. 'Harry, before you say anything, I trust that you know about the breakout from Azkaban?' Harry nodded. 'Good, now I have some news that may come as a shock to you.' At that, Dumbledore took out the pensieve from his cupboard and swirled it's contents around. Then, Harry saw the image of Sirius appear.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and told him to listen carefully. 'Harry, if you are watching this now, it would mean that I am no longer around to protect you.' Harry felt himself becoming overwhelmed by the news but stayed strong. Sirius continued. 'As Dumbledore and I discussed while you were at Hogwarts, we felt that it wasn't safe to let you stay with the Dursley family anymore and that we have decided that you will stay over at Ron's place from now on and become a member of their family. I'm sure that Molly would be delighted with the news.' Sirius smiled and Harry smiled too, although he was overcome with sadness. 'The Dursleys will be informed about this change before you leave Hogwarts for your summer holidays. However, to ensure your safety, someone will look out for you so that you will not be in danger at the Weasley household. That someone will be...Severus.' Harry was so shocked that his jaw dropped. Sirius and Snape had been sworn enemies since their school days and Harry found out why the previous year. But for them to agree on something was miraculous. Harry turned to Snape and was pleasantly surprised to see him smiling, not malevolently but in a friendly way.  
  
'Harry, I wish I could be there for you always but I can't and now that I'm gone, I entrust your safety to both Molly and Severus.' Sirius said. He then turned to Snape and spoke: 'Severus, I know that we never saw eye to eye about any situation before and that we had our fair share of squabbles. But I want to say that I'm truly sorry for all the trouble and suffering that James and I caused you in school.' Severus smiled at Sirius's misty figure and nodded. Sirius did the same and then turned back to Harry. 'Harry, take care of yourself and remember that I'm always beside you no matter what.' And then Sirius disappeared.  
  
Harry found himself happy and sad at the same time. But before he could do anything, Dumbledore started speaking again. 'Harry, now that you will be living with the Weasleys, I will place the same protection around their family and you so that none of you get harmed if Voldemort attacks.' Harry nodded. 'As I had awakened both of you too early, I suggest that you head back and get some rest. I will see you two in the morning.' Harry and Snape proceeded out of the office and soon found them walking back.  
  
'Professor, may I ask you a question?' Harry said. Severus smiled and nodded. 'Why did you stop spying for Voldemort in the first place?' Snape gave him a searching glance before finally sighing. 'I guess that it's time to tell you the truth, Harry. I stopped spying for Voldemort because he threatened to kill my sister and her husband, who were working against him.'  
  
Harry was shocked at the news. But there was more. 'I suppose that you want to know who my sister was eh?'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'My sister was...Lily Evans.'  
  
Harry was thunderstruck at the news. 'How? he asked.  
  
'My sister and I were actually twins, separated at birth. I was wrongfully given to another family while Lily and the other boy were given to my parents. Yes Harry, your mother had another brother. His name was Adam and he was an Auror just like your parents. However, he was compromised by Augustus Rookwood, who was working as a mole for Voldemort in the Ministry. He informed Voldemort about Adam. Thankfully, Adam found out in time and fled to Bulgaria, where he was placed under the Fidelius charm. He still lives there today, shielded from view. He has a son in Durmstrang Institute and I still keep in touch with Adam. He says that he would like to see you one day.'  
  
'Lily took care of me in school and even when I was ridiculed by James and Sirius, she'd stand up for me. However, I was blinded by rage and jealousy and thereby hated her too. But as the years progressed, we forged a close relationship and kept in touch over the years. When Voldemort threatened to kill them, I secretly went to see Dumbledore and told him all about the situation. Dumebledore, who believed in second chances, made be a spy for the good side and also fed me false information so that I passed it on to Voldemort. However, I too was compromised by Rookwood and had to go in hiding. I too was placed under the Fidelius Charm but chose not to as I felt that it was better to face my fears than hide from them. However, I was always close to Hogwarts so that I was under the watchful eye of Dumbledore. When Voldemort was defeated, I came out of hiding and became a teacher here.'  
  
'Professor, why were you always applying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job?' Harry asked.  
  
' I did so because I wanted all of you to know how to protect yourselves against Voldemort. However, the headmaster deemed it useless as he was in hiding. But now that he's back, Remus and I will be teaching ya'll about how to protect yourselves.'  
  
Finally they had reached the portrait hole and Harry said goodnight to Snape before heading into the common room. He headed up to his dormitory where he crept back to bed. However, he couldn't sleep due to the magnitude of the news that he had just heard. But finally the overwhelming feeling of fatigue got to him and he fell asleep.  
  
'Harry, wake up. Harry. Harry! HARRY!' Harry woke up with a start. He saw the blurred shape of Ron standing in front of him and quickly put on his glasses.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Quidditch practice! We're going to be late! Come on! Hurry up!'  
  
Harry scrambled out of bed and quickly changed into his Quidditch robes before heading down to the Quidditch pitch with Ron. Alicia was standing there with her arms crossed and she didn't look like she was in a good mood.  
  
'What took you so long? Do you know what time it is?' she barked.  
  
'Sorry Alicia, I overslept. Won't happen again, I promise.' Harry said sheepishly.  
  
Alicia's facial expression softened and she immediately accepted his apology before steering him towards the stands where the others were.  
  
'Today, we're going to practice by playing a Quidditch match against the Puddlemere reserve team. This will help us to hone our senses so that we can play a much better Quidditch match.'  
  
'Er, Alicia, isn't Puddlemere where Wood is?' Ron asked her.  
  
She nodded happily.  
  
'That was why I chose them. Wood will be playing against us today so please do your best.' Alicia added.  
  
An hour later, after a light breakfast, they headed back down to the Quidditch pitch which was filling up with curious students who wanted to know what was happening.  
  
As they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, they saw a team dresses in purple Quidditch robes. They also saw Wood among them. Wood saw them and immediately came running.  
  
'Alicia! Harry! How are you guys?' he asked enthusiastically.  
  
'We're fine, Oliver. I hope that we'll be playing against you today.'  
  
'Wouldn't miss it for the world. Hey, where are Fred and George?'  
  
Ron started to explain about what happened last year but Alicia cut him off by telling Wood that they had no time now and that they will tell him later.  
  
Both teams then headed to the pitch and mounted their brooms. By now the stands were full and there was a carnival atmosphere in the stadium. Even Lee Jordan had come to do the commentary for the match.  
  
And then they were off. The Quaffle was released and the game began. Alicia grabbed the Quaffle and threw it to Ginny, who played a nice one-two with Maria before finishing it with a spectacular 20 foot shot. The stands erupted with applause and cheers.  
  
The game then shifted to high gear and both sides started the assault on each other's goalposts. Harry was looking for the Snitch, which was nowhere to be seen. He and the other seeker, Given, where in a race against time to find the Snitch, thereby sealing the win. After and hour, the scores were tied at one hundred and sixty apiece. Harry knew that he had to find the Snitch soon as dark clouds were beginning to form.  
  
Then, he saw a flash of gold inches from his face. He chased after the Snitch which was trying to flee from him. It headed towards one of the stands and Harry knew that if he didn't pull up soon, he would crash. When he was just feet away from the stands, he pulled up with all his might and did a somersault on his broomstick. The stands erupted with applause.  
  
He then saw the Snitch hovering above Lee Jordan's head and so he made a dash for it. Lee saw Harry coming his way and instinctively ducked as Harry zoomed over him and caught the snitch.  
  
The stands once again erupted in applause as Lee happily read out the final score. Gryffindor 310-160 Puddlemere.  
  
Harry got off his broom, his hands still clutching the Snitch, which was flapping it's miniscule wings helplessly.  
  
They then headed back to the castle where both teams had a good lunch where they discussed the events of the last year. Wood wasn't surprised that Fred and George had left as he always felt that they wanted to show their expertise in another field and that their inventions were a stroke of genius.  
  
After the Puddlemere team had left, the rest headed back to the common room where they were met with thunderous applause. Harry couldn't stop beaming.  
  
Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day doing their homework and talking about Quidditch fouls which drove Hermione mad.  
  
After dinner, they headed back to the common room where they talked till it was nearly midnight. It was then that they went to bed.  
  
As Harry changed, his scar suddenly burned with a ferocity that he had never felt before. He felt weak as he got into bed and he chose not to tell Ron about it till the next morning so as not to worry him too much.  
  
He knew that Voldemort was planning something big and that it was going to happen soon. He wished that he knew what that was... 


	14. Chapter 14: Questions Questions

Note: I hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter cos it took me 2 hours juz to think abt wat 2 write. More reviews please! Thanks.  
  
Harry woke up to bright sunshine. It was 7 in the morning. As he was already awake, he saw no sense in going back to sleep and so he decided to get dressed. After spending a few minutes fumbling around looking for his robes, he got dressed and proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
There were a few early risers having their breakfast and Harry joined them. He pulled a plate of toast towards him and began to eat. A while later, the majority of the school joined him for breakfast and soon the Great Hall was alive with chatter. Ron and Hermione sat on opposite sides of Harry and helped themselves to some porridge.  
  
Harry decided that this was as good a time to tell them about the things that happened the night before, including his scar hurting. After he finished explaining, he was amused by their rather comical reactions. Hermione had covered her mouth in shock and Ron was looking at him in a thunderstruck sort of way. Harry simply smiled at them.  
  
When they finally regained their ability to speak, they asked him how he felt. He said that he was rather surprised at first but had gotten used to it. This was only half true as he was still reeling from the sheer impact of the news. He was also wondering who his uncle in Bulgaria was and how come he had not heard from him before.  
  
And then it hit him.  
  
He quickly excused himself before heading back to Gryffindor Tower. He was looking for someone and finally spotted him coming down the stairs.  
  
'Erik, you're from Bulgaria, right?' he asked breathlessly.  
  
'Yes, why do you ask?' Erik replied.  
  
'Was your father an Auror with the Ministry of Magic? And was his name Adam?'  
  
Harry was met with silence. Then Erik spoke.  
  
'Can we talk somewhere else, I don't feel safe here. The walls have ears.'  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and they looked for an empty classroom so as to talk. They then chose the room where the Mirror of Erised was held during Harry's first year in Hogwarts.  
  
'Ok, what do you want to tell me?'  
  
'Yes, my father's name is Adam and he was and still is an Auror. He worked with the Ministry of Magic during the height of Voldemort's powers. However, he was betrayed by a fellow agent and had to go into hiding. So he escaped to Bulgaria where he met my mother. They fell in love and got married. I came a year later. We were very happy in Bulgaria. My parents told me that they worked in Gringotts. However, that was a lie. They were actually spies for Dumbledore who had escaped from Voldemort and been placed under the Fidelius Charm. We lived in peace until last year, when he returned.' Erik said.  
  
'What happened then?' Harry asked.  
  
Erik took a deep breath before continuing. 'When we received word that he had returned, we immediately knew that we were no longer safe as he had spies everywhere. So my parents contacted Dumbledore who arranged for us to come back here. We were given new identities and once again placed under the Fidelius Charm.'  
  
'Where are your parents now?'  
  
'They're living in Devon for the time being until the Ministry can transport us to a safer location.'  
  
Harry simply nodded and they left the room in silence. As they approached the Great Hall, Erik told him not to tell anyone about what they spoke about for fear of his n his parent's lives. He agreed.  
  
Harry and the rest then headed for Transfiguration where they started transfiguring flying squirrels into cushions. After two hours of hard work, they then headed for Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid showed them Manticores. Harry and the others were not really keen on getting near the Manticores as they had really sharp talons and had smoke curling out from their nostrils like dragons.  
  
After that, they headed back to the castle for lunch and then to Divination, where they were exploring Tarot cards in depth. Unlike Professor Trelawney, who always made it a point to talk about Harry's impending death, Firenze didn't bother about such 'trivial matters'. All he wanted was for his students to know about the inner workings of the Universe.  
  
After yet another enjoyable class with Firenze, they headed for dinner before going back to Gryffindor Tower to do their homework. It was after midnight after they had finished but they were satisfied. At least they didn't need to worry too much about homework piling up. After years of studying and doing homework with Hermione, they had finally picked up the habit of finishing assignments punctually. Although Ron had his protests, they usually fell on deaf ears.  
  
Both Harry and Ron dragged themselves up to their dormitory where they sleepily changed into their pyjamas and got into bed. Harry fell asleep immediately. He was so exhausted that he didn't dream about anything throughout the night.  
  
The next day during breakfast, Lupin pulled Harry aside so as to talk to him. He had an apprehensive look on his face and he constantly looked over his shoulder for any eavesdroppers. Finding none, he led Harry to his office where he motioned him to sit down. Harry did so and waited for Lupin to speak.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat and began. 'Harry, I'm sure by now that you would know that you have an uncle who's hiding in Bulgaria.' Harry nodded. 'The reason why I wanted to talk to you was because of the recent events that have taken place. You uncle and his family have been brought back to England and live in...'  
  
'Devon' Harry finished.  
  
Lupin looked at him with utmost surprise. 'How do you know this?'  
  
'Erik told me' Harry replied rather hesitantly.  
  
'Then you would also know that he is your cousin.'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Well then, that's good news. Now Harry, I want you to take care of him. Be more than a cousin to him. Be more of a brother. His family is being targeted by the Dark Lord and so we needed to put them under the Fidelius Charm. By divulging the secret to you, you are now the Secret-Keeper.'  
  
Harry was stunned.  
  
'I'm sure you know what that would mean and what you have to do.'  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Good. Keep this news secret. Do not even tell Ron or Hermione as in the case they are captured and tortured by the Dark Lord for information, they would surely reveal it.' Harry said nothing but nodded his approval once again.  
  
'Now, I've also recognized the vulnerability of the situation should you be captured instead and tortured. And so I've asked the Headmaster for permission to train you in handling the Unforgivable Curses. Although they are illegal and effective, they still can be combated by spells. These spells are rather complex, Harry, and I should warn you that they are not easy to learn and it could take you a very long time. This is one of the main reasons why Aurors don't want to attempt these spells. Now, are you willing?'  
  
Harry muttered his approval.  
  
Lupin rummaged through his briefcase for a few moments before he looked up at Harry again. 'Is Thursday evening alright with you? 'Yes' said Harry. 'Great, we'll meet at seven o'clock at the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. See you later, Harry.'  
  
Harry waved goodbye before he headed off for his lessons. Another grueling day passed by as he got back to the Common room. They had a rather disastrous Charms lesson where they were practicing different hexes such as Jelly Legs and Impedimenta. It was entertaining at first until people started colliding into each other and tripping on books and other objects that had been knocked to the floor while they tried to move around. Harry knocked his shin against the cupboard door and Ron walked straight into a low hanging light, causing his nose to bleed slightly. After and hour of wobbling around the room, they finally were able to throw off the hex.  
  
'That was a fun lesson, don't you think?' Ron said brightly, although his nose was still rather sore and red.  
  
'Yeah, wish we had more stability though.' Harry replied with a smirk on his face. Ron snorted.  
  
They sat down and did their homework while they discussed Quidditch fouls when Hermione burst in looking rather pale.  
  
'What's wrong, Hermione?' asked Harry.  
  
She didn't say anything but just handed him and article with trembling hands. It was from the evening edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Minister For Magic Kidnapped!" Earlier today, Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge (Order of Merlin, First Class), was kidnapped while on his way to work. His limousine was hijacked  
by a pair of mysterious looking figures as he turned a corner. A  
widespread search has been launched to search for the Minister, who is  
presumed alive. For the time being, Albus Dumbledore will take over as acting Minister until Mr. Fudge is found. The kidnap is thought to be the work of Lord Voldemort, who has returned to power but has been quiet since  
the attack on the Ministry of Magic earlier this year.  
  
Harry finished reading the article and looked up at the others. He now knew why his scar hurt two days before.  
  
'What do we do?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Nothing, we can't do anything at all. We just have to wait and see.' Harry replied.  
  
Hermione was helpless and as there was nothing else to do, she sank into a chair beside them and went quiet.  
  
'I hope that they find him...alive' she finally said. Harry put a hand on her a shoulder and smiled. 'Don't worry, they'll find him alive. I'm sure of it.'  
  
But Harry was not sure at all. He just hoped that everything would be alright. The enemy had made its move. Now it was their turn...  
  
Author's Note: Well? How was that? I know it was rather boring but I'm running out of ideas here! Help me please! Do give me suggestions on what you would like to see. Thanks. Equinox-15. 


End file.
